theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kagome Higurashi
This article is about the main heroine of the InuYasha series. You may be looking for the wife of Akitoki, Kagome Hōjō. Kagome Higurashi InuYasha Final Act Miko Kagome Higurashi Kagome Nihongo 日暮かごめ Name meaning Birdcage/Woven Bamboo Pattern Surname meaning Sunset Biographical information Birth c. March 12, 1982 Sōgō Hospital (In the anime) Age 15 → 18 (Epilogue) Status Alive Occupation High-School student (formerly) Priestess (epilogue) Physical information Species Human Gender Female Height 153 cm (5'0") 1 Weight 49 kg (108 lbs) Eye color Blue (Manga) Brown (Anime) Hair color Black Skin color Fair Family Grandpa Higurashi (Grandfather) Grandma Higurashi (Grandmother, deceased) Mr. Higurashi (Father; deceased) Mama Higurashi (Mother) Sōta Higurashi (Younger brother) Inuyasha (Husband) Sesshōmaru (Brother-in-law) Tōga (Posthumous father-in-law) Izayoi (Posthumous mother-in-law) Skills information Abilities Spiritual Powers Purification Spiritual Awareness Weapons Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa Bow and arrows (sacred arrows) Affiliation Team Inuyasha, Shippō, Miroku, Sango, Kirara Loyalty Higurashi family Inuyasha Kaede's village (Epilogue) Debut Manga Debut Chapter 1 InuYasha Anime Episode 1 Movie Debut Affections Touching Across Time Voice Actors Japanese Seiyū Satsuki Yukino Junko Iwao (Shōnen Sunday CM) English VA Moneca Stori Kira Tozer (The Final Act) The InuYasha Wiki has 543 related images “ I am Kagome! I'm not anyone else! ” —Kagomesrc Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ, "Birdcage (first name), Sunset (family name)") is the modern-day reincarnation of the feudal era miko, Kikyō, and the main female protagonist of the series. She was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her 15th birthday, when a yōkai pulled her into her family's sacred well, taking her roughly five hundred years back in time,2 and later extracted the newly reborn gem from her.3 After accidentally shattered the jewel into hundreds of fragments that disperse all throughout Japan.4 Kagome, along with the hanyō Inuyasha, had to recover all the shards of the Jewel before they fall into the evil influence of the evil mastermind Naraku, meeting several allies and enemies in the process. Contentsshow History Kagome is the firstborn child and only daughter of Mr. Higurashi5 and Mrs. Higurashi. She was named after the sparkling light her mother saw (the Shikon Jewel itself) when she was born. When Kagome was five years old, Mr. Higurashi was killed in a car accident which had left his daughter and wife, who was already pregnant with Kagome's brother, without any support. So, Kagome's mother moved her family to the Higurashi Shrine, where Grandpa Higurashi lived.2 Kagome's Quest On her 15th birthday, when Kagome was about to set off for school, she learned that her cat, Buyo, had entered the shed containing the Bone-Eater's Well. At the request of her brother Sōta, she found him, only to be pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede, whose bones had been resurrected by the presence of the Shikon no Tama within Kagome's body. Kagome resisted the demon, and escaped her grasp. But when she climbed out of the well, she found herself in the middle of a forested meadow.2 In an attempt to locate her house, she came upon the Sacred Tree, upon which she discovered a sleeping white-haired, dog-eared boy sealed by an arrow and overgrown with vines. Intrigued by his ear, Kagome tugged on them curiously, only to be ambushed by a group of suspicious villagers. After bounding her, they brought her before Kaede, the village priestess, to determine if she was a yōkai or a spy. Kaede not only determined that Kagome was human, but was alarmed by her identical resemblance to her deceased elder sister Kikyō.2 Later that night, Kagome was with Kaede in the old woman's house, when the village was attacked by Mistress Centipede, still searching for the jewel inside Kagome's body. Kagome started running towards the forest to divert the centipede demon's attack. When she reached the Sacred Tree, she discovered that the boy, Inuyasha, was now awake.2 Unfortunately, he mistook her for Kikyō, Kaede's older sister, who had been the very priestess that had bound him to the tree 50 years prior.3 Baby kagome Kagome as a newborn. At that moment, Mistress Centipede attacked Kagome and in the ensuing scuffle, she was wounded by the demon and the Shikon Jewel that had been inside Kagome's body since her birth, unbeknownst to her, was ripped out. Mistress Centipede consumed the Jewel and used it to increase her power. In a desperate attempt to stop her, Kagome pulled the arrow from Inuyasha and released him from the spell, after which he quickly dispatched the centipede demon.3 Later, a corpse crow demon stole the Jewel from her and using the demon's severed foot let loose an arrow that inadvertently shattered the Jewel into innumerable shards, even as the crow itself was destroyed.4 Inuyasha and Kagome travel with Miroku, Shippō, Sango and Kirara to defeat Naraku, the demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards. Kagome's grandpa often made up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippō in the feudal era. She was often stressed over tests and wanted to go back home to study, though Inuyasha wanted her to stay. This usually caused arguments between the two. Occasionally, though, he followed her to her world, normally causing trouble for Kagome and her family. The leader of the Wolf Tribe, Kōga, was infatuated with Kagome, often calling her "my woman." She was normally polite when rejecting him. However, her refusals were so delicately phrased, most times both Kōga and Inuyasha could't see them for what they were. It often caused fights to erupt between Inuyasha and Kōga, and Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Through their traveling, Kagome began to develop romantic feelings toward Inuyasha, but was usually left heartbroken because Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyō, and often went out to find her, but he did always go back to Kagome and the others. Even when Inuyasha left to go find Kikyō, Kagome still loved Inuyasha, but even when he did leave, he was shown to love Kagome more and have stronger feelings for her, than he did for Kikyō.needed The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grew stronger throughout the series. Kagome eventually left her original time to live with Inuyasha as his wife and with her friends. Kagome began training under Kaede to take on the official role of a priestess and adapt to her new life in the past. Meeting new friends and enemies Kagome and Inuyasha later met a young orphan and fox demon named Shippō who lost his father by the Thunder Brothers and he express his desire for revenge and even tried stealing Shikon jewel shards from Kagome who begun to like him as a younger brother. But it was Shippō who called to Inuyasha to save Kagome who had been kidnapped by Manten who tired to kill her for making him lose his hair. After she had a near-death experience, Shippō's father's pelt protected her with Foxfire while Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers, then Shippō joined them as a companion. Followed by Miroku, whose grandfather and father had a cursed wind-tunnel in their right hands which he inherited, who met Kagome and Inuyasha when he attempted to steal the shards from Kagome. After he revealed to the Inu-gang and Naraku is the one who killed Kikyō, Miroku also joined them. After she was forced to return to the modern era when Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel to prevent Kagome from returning, she manages to return to the feudal era. Later on they meet Sango, an incredibly skilled demon-slayer who was cruelly tricked by Naraku to believe that Inuyasha killed her family and friends.' Meeting Kōga and encounters with Naraku's minions After Kikyō took the Shikon Jewel shards from her, Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang met Tōtōsai, who was an old, close friend of Inuyasha's late father and also the creator of Tessaiga; he revealed his sword's technique Kaze no Kizu. Kagome and others witnessed a third battle between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru before Inuyasha could strike his sword against his older brother, which only failed due to Sesshōmaru being saved by Tenseiga. Later Inuyasha and the group found dead bodies at a village where they encountered the wolf-demon tribe's leader Kōga, who got angry when Inuyasha killed his comrades. Kagome and Shippō were kidnapped by Kōga through a trap. Later Kagome found out that Kōga and other wolf tribe were suffering from the attack of the Birds of Paradise so she agreed to help them. After caught seeing that Inuyasha hugged Kikyō, which left Kagome's mind of heartbreak and put hiatus of feudal era. Kagome would be in her room, thinking about how Inuyasha chose Kikyō and decided not to return to Inuyasha for a while, even Kagome's friends asked her about her boyfriend. Kagome looked on scared tree and she wanted Kikyō just go away from Inuyasha's life and breakdown after she realized that she loved Inuyasha.6 She returned to the feudal era and asked Inuyasha to hold her hand as they walk. Tsubaki's black spell Naraku sought out the help of a dark priestess named Tsubaki,7 a woman who had a longtime grudge against Kikyō; Naraku hoped that Tsubaki would be able to use her dark magic to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki has her shikigami, which takes the form of a serpent, bite Kagome, thus putting her under her spell. Using Naraku's massive Shikon Jewel shard, Tsubaki was able to defile the shards that Kagome had, and forced the blackened shards into Kagome's body. After the jewel entered Kagome's body, she went into an almost comatose state, until Tsubaki awakened her and ordered her to kill Inuyasha, causing her to point an arrow at Inuyasha. Naraku delighted at the prospect of Inuyasha again being killed by the woman he loved. Kagome was able to momentarily regain control of her body and begged Inuyasha to run, but he did not. Kikyō confronted Tsubaki which allowed Kagome to completely regain control of herself, at which point she was able to sense the location of the black Shikon Jewel that Tsubaki possessed; Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the location.8 They arrive and see that Sango and Miroku are there already, and they all confront Tsubaki. Tsubaki emerges from her hut and releases a demon to attack Inuyasha, she tells him that if he draws Tessaiga then she will kill Kagome, since the defiled Shikon Jewel shards were still in her body. The shards pulsate in Kagome's body and she is again put in a comatose-like state. However, this time Kagome is hurled into a strange dimension, one where she has never met Inuyasha.9 With the help of Kikyō, in the other dimension, Kagome snaps out of it and regains consciousness and fires an arrow at Tsubaki, but she misses. Tsubaki again defiles the shards in Kagome's body further, and soon sends her serpent shikigami to kill Kagome. Kagome manages to regain her resolve, and hurls the serpent back at Tsubaki in the same manner that Kikyō had done fifty years prior; the shards in Kagome's body are purified and Tsubaki makes her escape, vowing to get revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki returns to the temple where she used to train with her former master, and meets Botan and Momiji, the priestesses who currently live there.10 Tsubaki sends them off to fight Inuyasha and his group, while Tsubaki enters a forbidden temple where she absorbs an ogre that inhabits it, using the Shikon Jewel shard she still has. After Botan and Momiji fail to stop Inuyasha and the others, they quickly find Tsubaki again. Tsubaki absorbs the ogre and her body transforms, giving her the appearance of an ogre. Inuyasha eventually destroys her with the Bakuryūha.11 Naraku's Barrier Kagome, Inuyasha, and the crew soon sought ways to enhance the strength of the Tessaiga to allow them entry into Naraku's domain. They traveled to an island where Inuyasha battled a bat demon, Taigokumaru. In exchange for freeing her from the demon's control, Shiori offered the Blood coral crystal to Inuyasha. Upon destroying it, his Tessaiga transformed to a red evolved version.12 Meanwhile, Naraku had plans to absorb Sesshōmaru. He abducted Rin, as bait, to lure Sesshōmaru to his castle. He lowered his barrier and allowed his scent to escape to lure him in. At the same time, Inuyasha and his crew began tracking the scene to the castle as well.13 As they drew close, Kagome began to sense a Jewel Shard fragment nearby. Inuyasha forged forward as the rest of the crew investigated the shard. Kagome warned the others she had a bad feeling about finding a Jewel Shard so close to Naraku's castle. The crew reciprocated their trepidation. Kagome recalled that Kohaku had a single Jewel Shard on him and wondered if they would find him.13 The battle with Band of Seven and Mount Hakurei This article or section is a stub. You can help by expanding it or contributing to the discussion. Finding last shards This article or section is a stub. You can help by expanding it or contributing to the discussion. Kikyō's Death This article or section is a stub. You can help by expanding it or contributing to the discussion. Final Battle Kagome-Shikon-Jewel During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome's powers were sealed by Magatsuhi. Being part of the Shikon Jewel, he was afraid of Kagome's true power. After Kikyō died, Kagome promised Kikyō that she would protect Kohaku's shard and destroy the Shikon Jewel. In episode 16 of the final series, Kagome saved the Priestess Hitomiko's soul from Naraku and discovers her true power. While Kagome is the most powerful of her friends excluding Inuyasha, she barely showed it until the most urgent times, being rather be someone that anyone can count on and go to for problems. In the modern day era, Kagome was on the list for high school and is taking a ton of exams in order to make it into high school. Looking-toward-tomorrow It was said by Kagome's grandfather that when the time comes, the correct wish must be made to the jewel in order for it to be destroyed. The jewel intended to use Kagome and Naraku just like it did Midoriko and Magatsuhi in order to maintain its existence. After the jewel was destroyed with Kagome's wish for it to disappear, Kagome was forced to immediately return home to modern-day Tokyo. Three years later the well reopened for the last time and Kagome returned to Inuyasha, marrying him and staying in the feudal era as a priestess-in-training with the help of Kaede. Personality Kagome's heart is pure and kind, always rich and sometimes uncontrollable, which is strangely similar to Inuyasha's lack of self-control. Because of her empathetic nature, she never hesitates to help those in need of it, treating all with warmth and respect. Even if she doesn't say a word, her feelings are easy to read due to her honest expressions, which cause those around her to soften in tough situations and be honest as well. The only dark part that Kagome ever had was her secret jealousy over Inuyasha's feelings towards her past life, but she eventually learns to be at peace with it and let go. Even with this, she wasn't without her flawed, quirky and immature side, which is typical of her age. Kagome was never afraid to voice her mind about what is "right" and what is "wrong," making her somewhat opinionated and stubborn. She eventually learnt to not see the world in black or white, becoming the one others turn to when they need emotional support or advice as she can be direct and make hard but valid points, even to a friend. Still, Kagome is unforgiving of anyone who opposes her sense of justice until they stop, even when there was large difference in power. This was shown when she nearly killed Naraku out of her disgust and fury towards his evil, manipulative nature and had wanted him destroyed as much as her companions since then. Although she was just a modern girl for most of her life, Kagome was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her reckless courage is known to "always be in full force", being impulsive and jumping into potentially dangerous situations without wait for help. Though she is usually calm and compassionate, Kagome has a hidden violent side to her when her short temper is brought into play. Inuyasha tends to be the cause due to his blunt, ill-mannered nature which she rarely tolerates nor has the patience for, clashing with her own immaturity and frequently in use "Sit!" on him (especially in the anime), which she almost never regrets (although mentally does at times) or apologizes for unless it was by accident and doesn't really seems to mean it. She was often disgusted towards Miroku's lecherous ways and didn't hesitate to criticize him, but became resigned towards it over time as she knows he was never going to change. When she is involved in battles, Kagome uses her knowledge to the fullest and analyzes the situation to the best of her ability, unlike Inuyasha who most of the time just recklessly jumps in and acts instinctively. Even when backed into a corner, she figures out solutions and dares to execute it, often producing unexpected good results. Though she doesn't have particularly great cunning as Miroku does, Kagome's words are somehow able to move others and instill confidence as well as almost unconscious obedience due to her cheerful, positive character. She can also be slightly manipulative at times, as she would smoothly tell Koga what he wanted to hear despite they were lies, and it had the desired effect. In the Warring States Era infested with evil spirits, Kagome gradually becomes a sort of conduit between humans and demons. With her ability to make people feel accepted and at ease despite their suffered misfortune, she could befriend Jinenji (accepting his half-demon nature and being one of the first to show kindness to him), Miroku (refusing to let him be alone after learning of his Kazaana), Sango (showing sympathy toward her after Sango's family was murdered and Kohaku was forced to become their worst enemy's subordinate), Shippo (doting on him, to point of being his mother figure), and mostly Inuyasha (breaking the tension between them despite he was gravely wounded, untrusting, and accustomed to loneliness). As Inuyasha is poor at expressing himself without pride, she uses her insight to interpret his feelings and more gentle side, though she could get exasperated with his rudeness and tactlessness. Although she didn't know much about the Warring States era at first and people kept calling her Kikyo's reincarnation because of their striking resemblance in appearance and power, Kagome felt no fear and often handled the pain it brings on her in the best way she can. She stayed strong and took pride in her current life, being outraged at both Inuyasha (at first) and the dark priestess Tsubaki for seeing her only as a "Kikyo's look alike." Kagome has saved helped Kikyo and saved her life on several occasions and vice-versa, both for the fact that it was the right thing to do, their admiration for each other, and accepting Inuyasha's towards both of them. Kagome is clumsy in love and shows to almost never able to hide her feelings, even when she wasn't fully conscious of it. Her curious school friends always coerced her into reporting her love life and could guess what was going on from her facial expressions, despite she didn't want nor tried to tell them anything. At first, Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha is simply companions on a journey and constantly quarreled with each other. As she came to understand his both physical and emotional reliable strength and his surprisingly vulnerable side, little feelings of love began to grow inside her which only grow stronger as time passes. All she wants for Inuyasha to is to be happy. However, Kagome became hurt by what Inuyasha said and did to protect Kikyo, but was even more hurt by the jealousy in her own heart at this. It was her first time falling in love and the first time she had ever felt genuinely bitter over something. Despite her envy, she refused to leave his side even if meant her pain, which surprised her friends. Whatever the case, Kagome keeps watching over Inuyasha and is always a source of comfort. She heals him when he is tired, embraces him when he is emotional hurt by his demon side or tragic past. Physical description Kagome Episode 167 Kagome Higurashi, as she appears in the anime. Kagome is a beautiful young woman who has somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long, wavy black hair, with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue, and big blue eyes (brown in anime). Because of her beauty and attractiveness, Kagome was one of the main targets for Miroku's comical lecherous tendencies. Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform, also known as sailor fuku. It is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. On other occasions, Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. At the Feudal Era, Kagome sometimes has been seen wearing the same outfit that Kikyō and Kaede wear, which is a traditional miko red outfit. When she first wore this outfit, Inuyasha told Kagome to undress (or in other words "change into something else") because she looked like Kikyō. Powers & Abilities *Note: Kagome's spiritual powers are normally a pale glowing lilac in color, although sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue color. InuYasha Final Act Screenshot 0516 Kagome's very first display of her innate spiritual abilities. Immense Spiritual Power: Kagome's most noteworthy ability is the infinite amount of spiritual power hidden within her. Her high-level spiritual power is equal to that of the priestess Kikyō, who has defeated numerous demons. However, as she hasn't had any formal training as a priestess, her skill in attacking with her bow and her technique in modifying her spiritual power are somewhat lacking.14 It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities were initially sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel, out of fear. After Magatsuhi was destroyed by Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, Kagome's spiritual abilities were released to their full and maximum potential, enabling her to gain complete access to much stronger abilities she never knew she possessed. Even before her powers were unsealed, Kagome was able to pass through most spiritual shields, resist the effects of curses and illusions, and could sense evil demonic auras to some extent. Kikyō also once showed Kagome how to fuse the sacred jewel shards together through prayer.15 Spiritual Energy Projection: Kagome can concentrate spiritual energy in the palms of her hands for defensive purposes. Kagome demonstrated this when she unconsciously released her hidden spiritual power after encountering a demon for the first time, and Mistress Centipede's arms consequently dropped like those of a wax doll.16 However, she has not yet been able to properly use this power consciously.17 Spiritual Reflection: If her opponent is less powerful than her, Kagome can attack without using her own spiritual power and instead return her enemy's released spiritual power back at them. As Kikyō did before her, Kagome has successfully reflected a curse back at Tsubaki, who unleashed a shikigami serpent on Kagome. Illusion and Demonic Energy Immunity: Simply being near demons' auras causes damage to people's minds and bodies; thus, normal humans cannot go near or touch demonic power sources. However, Kagome, with her strong spiritual power, is unaffected by demonic energies. By nature, Kagome doesn't easily succumb to negative feelings (e.g. dread and fear) and this nullifies the illusion powers of Mu-on'na and Naraku.18 Purification Abilities: Kagome can purify malevolent forces, such as demonic energies or miasma, by sending out pure spiritual power. Kagome constantly releases pure spiritual power unconsciously, but it's effects are more powerful when concentrated through tools such as her arrows.18 Spiritual Awareness: An obvious side-effect of her high-level of spiritual power, Kagome is able to perceive or sense things that are otherwise normally undetectable to ordinary humans (e.g. ghosts,1920 spirits, and demonic or divine auras21). Kagome's eyes also have the power to see where shards of the Shikon Jewel are hidden and she can even sense their presence to some degree. Time Travel: Kagome could travel back and forth five hundred years between the Feudal Era and modern day Tōkyō through an ancient well called the "Bone-Eater's Well." Only she and Inuyasha were ever able to freely pass from one time to the other. While originally Kagome needed some remnant of the Sacred Jewel to traverse time through the Bone Waters Well, she, at least once, was able to do so without it. Time Barrier/Shield: According to Princess Kaguya, Kagome has an unusual spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her immune into any time-stopping spell.22 Psychic Link: Kikyō and Kagome seemed to have the ability to communicate telepathically towards the end of Kikyō's life. They first spoke mentally when Kagome was about to shoot her sacred arrow at a corrupted Sacred Jewel and once more when Kikyō was dying in Inuyasha's arms.23 Experienced Archer and Marksman: After learning from Inuyasha that she had been an archer in her previous life, Kagome decided to take the same path. While initially not as skilled as Kikyō was, Kagome's travels throughout a warring country helped shape her into a fair marksman and skilled archer. Weaknesses CurrentFormer Emotions: According to Tsubaki, when a priestess abandons all human emotion (e.g. love) her true power emerges.24 Kagome's spiritual powers can fluctuate based on her emotional state, or more specifically the effectiveness of her sacred arrows.14 Mortality: Despite her spiritual powers, Kagome is still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). Overexertion: As exemplified by both Kaede and Tsukiyomi, exerting one's spiritual powers beyond a certain point can cause extreme physical exhaustion and, if taken to the extreme, death. Kagome, like Kikyō, seems to have an infinite well of spiritual power and has yet to suffer from any type of overexertion. Spirtual Powers: Despite having great spiritual power herself, Kagome still proved susceptible to the effects of spiritual power. For example, Kikyō was able to paralyze Kagome via spiritual power whereas Tsubaki was able to curse Kagome; however, in the latter case Kagome's own strength of will and innate spiritual power was enough to counteract the curse's effects to some degree. Equipment Bow and arrows: Like her past life, Kagome's preferred weapon of choice was a bow and an arrow. Unlike Kikyō, who used a daikyū (大弓), Kagome normally used a hankyū (半弓). Sacred Arrows: Kagome can charge arrows with her spiritual powers, which allows the arrows to pulverize enemies, penetrate barriers, break spells, and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel. The effectiveness of her sacred arrows varies depending on her emotional state, but at times her spiritual power becomes such that it can destroy buildings.14 Sacred Wind Scar: This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's Sacred arrow, which consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. Sacred Backlash Wave: This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow, which consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. This technique is only shown in the movies. Reflection: By charging her bow with spiritual power, Kagome can reflect a weaker opponent's spiritual power back at them. She has used her bow to return Tsubaki's released shikigami serpent and damaged Tsubaki's face, revealing the spiritual scar Kikyō inflicted. Enhanced Kyūdō Skills: After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, Kagome has the power to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others: if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. Medical Supplies: Kagome normally brings medicine and bandages from the modern world. These supplies have proven to help alleviate a number ailments she and her companions have faced in the harsh environment of a warring Feudal Era. Relationships Inuyasha When Inuyasha thought Kikyō had betrayed him, he was initially hurt and angry and took it out on Kagome thinking she was Kikyō as they both look similar. Inuyasha eventually realized that Kagome wasn't Kikyō and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. She attemped to be his friend and eventually more once she discovered his more gentle side and similar mindsight of life. However, their friendship and eventual blossoming romance, does not stop Kagome from shouting "Sit!", (sometimes "Sit boy!" in the English dub) either to keep him from misbehaving, to childishly get her way, by accident, or when Inuyasha hurts her feelings in some way. Overall, throughout the series it is shown from the beginning to the end that they have come a long way from being close friends to falling strongly in love to the point where they become fiercely protective of each other, Her wild, turbulent emotions towards Inuyasha can range from concern over him to relief at seeing him safe to anger over his reckless behavior despite the fact that she shares this trait, and then burst out sobbing her mixed emotions. In Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part II, where Inuyasha was willing to shield himself in order to protect Kagome from getting hurt and when Kagome fearlessly threaten Tōkajin that if Inuyasha is hurt then he would be sorry, despite being incredibly shrunken at the time. Their relationship is seen and discussed at length by Sango and Miroku, who talk to Inuyasha and Kagome on their respective gender sides (Sango talks to Kagome and Miroku talks to Inuyasha). Shippō also shows immense dedication to their relationship, and despite his friendly arguments with Inuyasha on the matter, encourages him to go after Kagome, if only so that she returns to all of them. This shows that it appears that everyone is aware of their strong romantic feelings for each other, from Kagome's modern-day friends and family to even their own enemies such as Naraku. However, their relationship sometimes becomes strained and complicated due to Kikyō. Whenever Kikyō becomes involved somehow, Inuyasha drops everything around him so that he may protect her, events to which always lead to Kagome's feelings becoming deeply hurt out of impulsive jealously, even though she knows its mostly out of guilt. Initially, Kikyō had also been the source of many of Kagome and Inuyasha's fights, to the point sometimes Kagome even had considered leaving Inuyasha despite she is in love with him, as it was too difficult for her to be with him knowing he still harbored feelings towards Kikyō. Kagome, however, has always been able to somehow learn to look past these doubts and always comes back to Inuyasha's side and their love for each other only keeps growing stronger and stronger. Aside from Kikyō, there have been other obstacles in their relationship, such as Kōga. When they first met Kōga, he kidnapped Kagome as she has the power of sensing the jewel shards. However, he eventually develops feelings for her and claims her as "his women" and thus he also becomes Inuyasha's rival, whenever the group runs into Kōga, he and Inuyasha always get into fights, mainly about Kagome. They get into fights over protecting Kagome or wanting to gain her attention and affection, Inuyasha has never felt easy whenever Kōga is near as he believes that Kagome might actually harbor feelings for him. Kagome, however, doesn't have feelings towards Kōga always kindly rejects his feelings. Though Kōga knows full well that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, he is oblivious to the fact that Kagome is in love with Inuyasha and does not return his feelings. During Vanished in a River of Flames, that is when Kōga finally understands Kagome's incredibly strong feelings for Inuyasha, becoming surprised when he saw how worried Kagome was for Inuyasha after the explosion and also saw how happy and relieved she was when she saw that Inuyasha was alive and alright. Despite knowing that, Kōga stated that he would never give up on trying to win Kagome for himself. Overall, despite the arguments and obstacles in their relationship, ranging from overbearing jealously and impulse to just pure childish stubbornness on both parts, Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for one another are strong and pure as it shows they both care a great deal for each other. The bond the two of them share also shows that they would go to great lengths to protect each other or help in any way they can as they could not bare seeing the other so devastated, hurt or unhappy to the point of tears, especially since Kagome is the first person Inuyasha has ever shed tears for. As time goes on, Inuyasha and Kagome are shown to learn to overcome anything either it being arguments or rivals and are shown to becoming more closer to each other than ever before. This shows that the two of them are able to overcome just about anything and along the way, the stronger their love becomes. Almost Kiss Inuyasha and Kagome almost kiss. During "InuYasha: The Final Act," it is a big step in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. At the start of the series, their relationship is still the same from where the show left off with Inuyasha in love with Kagome, but yet at the same time he is still in love with Kikyō. However, after Kikyō died for the final time, just when Kagome finally made peace with her jealousy for her, Inuyasha was finally able to move and finally, but slowly realized that Kagome is and always has been his one and only true love. The two even almost shared a kiss with each other but were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Kagome's family. During the final battle within the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha finally realized that he and Kagome were destined for each other as he claims Kagome was born for him and himself for her. Reunited Inuyasha and Kagome at long last reunited. Eventually once Inuyasha and Kagome were finally reunited within the Jewel the two of them finally shared the long-awaited kiss with each other. With Inuyasha by her side, Kagome wished away the Shikon Jewel's existence forever. Due to this, the Bone Eater's well stopped working and they were separated for three years. Soon, Kagome is eighteen years old and was able to return to the feudal era as it was thanks to her strong desire to see Inuyasha again that the well finally connected once again. After returning and being reunited together, Kagome and Inuyasha soon got married, which is revealed to readers and viewers of the manga and anime when she calls out to Sesshōmaru as Big Brother (お兄さん). Now, Kagome is adapting to her new, permanent life in the Feudal Era as Inuyasha's beloved wife. Sango The two girls act like sisters toward each other and often discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves. Kagome, in the manga, says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." Generally, whenever the two are bathing, they talk about what problems they have, such as their brothers or enemies. Sango and Kagome seem equally invested in each other's romantic relationships, as Kagome often confronts Miroku when Sango's feelings are hurt, and Sango does the same with Inuyasha, comforting her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd", despite the fact that she cares for Kagome immensely. Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters with younger brothers, both are skilled fighters against demons, both own a cat, and both get married, allowing their sibling-like friendship to develop further than that of most characters in the series. Miroku Though she is disgusted with Miroku's lechery, womanizing, and occasional perverted acts, and is always the first to yell and scold him whenever he commits any of his less respectable acts, Kagome respects Miroku's intelligence, spiritual power, knowledge, and bravery when dealing with the burden of his Wind Tunnel. She always bringing medicines and antidotes for Miroku whenever he is injured and is extremely concerned whenever he is poisoned. She also takes his advice in any trouble, such as when dealing with unknown demons and trying to find their weak spots, whenever Inuyasha transforms to a demon, and anything related to spiritual power. Miroku is very respectful of her spiritual combat and supportive skills, and compassionate nature, and often sides with her during her arguments with Inuyasha. He also has always been one to enjoy Kagome's cooking, along with Sango and Shippō. As with many other of Kagome's allies and close friends, Miroku is often willing to put his life on the line in place of her. Shippō Kagome often treats Shippō like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing Inuyasha to 'sit' whenever he bullies Shippō. She is very protective of Shippō and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippō usually turns to Kagome for help when Inuyasha hurts him, when Shippō needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. Shippō cares immensely about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, and is shown to reprimand Inuyasha when he goes off with Kikyō and orders him to stop hurting Kagome. From time to time, Shippō often stands alone in his defense of Kagome; for example, when Inuyasha explicitly goes off with Kikyō instead of choosing Kagome, Miroku and Sango recommend to Inuyasha that he make a clean break with Kagome, whilst still remaining friends, while Shippō insists that Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. Mama Higurashi Since her childhood, Kagome has quite a strong and close daughter-mother relationship with her mother and always asks her for advice if needed. Sōta Higurashi Sōta is Kagome's younger brother who is six years younger than she is. They have a typical brother-sister relationship as they both tease but they definitely care deeply for one another. Sōta is shown to care deeply towards Kagome which goes to great lengths to help his sister, at one point he even tried to go the Feudal Era to get Inuyasha so that he could rescue Kagome from the Noh Mask. Kagome is shown to care deeply for her brother as well which she even gave him advice on how to confess his feelings to his first love, Hitomi. It shows that despite some arguments the two of them have, they both share a close relationship with each other. Grandpa Higurashi Her paternal grandfather was the person who hid Kagome's secret life by telling lies to her best friends and Hōjō; he generally made up fake ailments that she was suffering from in order to justify her prolonged absence from school. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka Kagome-friends Kagome and her friends Kagome's three friends in the modern era tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "jealous boyfriend" and wonder why she is interested in him. They always seem to be into her personal life whether it is about her mysterious illnesses, romantic life, her classes, and upcoming events. They have been friends for a long time, possibly since the beginning of their education. The three of them act like sisters to Kagome and always try to help her in her life and with all the tasks that she has to go through every day. All three of them have met Inuyasha several times, and seemingly approve of his uncertain relationship with Kagome. Despite not being around them as much as she used to be (due to time spent in the Feudal Era), Kagome manages to keep their friendship strong. It is shown at the end of the manga series that they all graduate, say their goodbyes, and promise to stay in touch and be friends. Although having also seen The Bone-Eater's Well once, unlike Kagome's family, who are aware of Kagome's travels and ability to crossover into the Feudal Era as well as Inuyasha's true identity as a half-demon, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi know nothing about this part of Kagome's life and probably don't know that she left home and is married to Inuyasha. Hōjō Hōjō is one of Kagome's male classmates that often brings herbal medicines and similar items to treat her "illnesses". Kagome's friends constantly encourage Kagome to be Hōjō's girlfriend, and thanks to this verbal encouragement, Hōjō believes that he truly is Kagome's boyfriend. Though his feelings are rarely out in the open, Hōjō shows that he cares for Kagome by taking the role of her protector in the modern era, often "helping" her recover from her illnesses, giving her his notes from class to study with, and suggesting that she confide in him if she has any problems. His ancestor, Hōjō Akitoki, had such an infatuation with her that he even convinced his future wife to change her name to Kagome. Kikyō Kagome and kikyo Kagome and Kikyō Even though Kagome is Kikyō's reincarnation, the two have very different personalities due to their different backgrounds. As Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome has inherited her spiritual powers and abilities, to the point that Kikyō has called Kagome "incredible" when she was still able to move inside of the Priestess Healer's cave that is meant to drain priestesses of their power and she herself was unable to move on her own. They seemed to have a rivalry over Inuyasha, evidenced by Kagome once wishing that Kikyō was out of their lives (something she became immediately horrified by), but did care for her as she had saved Kikyō twice in the series. Initially, Kikyō appeared to resent Kagome's presence quite often, although later the older priestess often required her reincarnation's help, and did not understand Kagome's compassion towards her. She was one of the first people to understand and acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, and though her jealousy was made apparent a few times, and she had tried to kill her at one point, Kikyō generally seemed to accept that Kagome has taken her place in the living world and as Inuyasha's new love interest. After Kagome saved her life in the Priestess Healer's cave, Kikyō seemed to treat Kagome better than she did in previous episodes and silently replying to Kagome's statement that Inuyasha would have been "heartbroken" if she were no longer around, "Same for you," and even smiled at her as she walked away. She seemed to care for Kagome as a friend from here on out, even saving her life on one occasion. And by the time Kikyō faced her death, Kagome broke in tears and Kikyō cheered her up saying her soul has now been saved. And Kikyō left her bow as a gift of appreciation to Kagome, entrusting her with the duty of battling against Naraku and protecting Kohaku. Kōga Kouga-flowers Kagome and Kōga with Inuyasha Kagome's feelings for Kōga, and vice versa, have always been a little misleading. Upon first meeting him when he kidnapped her, Kagome was at first angry and hated Kōga. Later on, however, she showed compassion and concern for him during his battle with his enemies, the Birds of Paradise, and treated him as a friend and ally. Kagome is polite to Kōga, almost to the point of leading him on, and protects him (generally from the jealous, overly-confrontational Inuyasha) whenever he is hurt. She admires him in a detached, friendly sort of way, but his declarations of love and mating had left her feeling distressed about how to let him down easy. Because of Kagome's hesitation to hurt Kōga, she was often the cause of enmity between Kōga and Inuyasha, and their mutual jealousy at the others' interactions with Kagome prevent them from ever being close friends. In relation to Kagome, Kōga seemed to be the "Hōjō" character of the past, constantly pining after Kagome, showering her with praise and adoration, and seemingly unaware that his feelings are not returned. Sesshōmaru In the beginning of the series they had been enemies, but later on becomes allies of sorts. During their first meeting and subsequent battles between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, Kagome saw Sesshōmaru as an immense threat and as dangerous as other enemies, fearing for both her own life and that of Inuyasha. However, this changed after Sesshōmaru saved her friends and herself from Mukotsu's poison. During the final battle against Naraku, it is seen that the Great Demon Lord protected her while she was unconscious from an earlier fight with Inuyasha (who was possessed by Magatsuhi), also, Sesshōmaru let her cling to his Mokomoko-sama while they were inside Naraku's body. At the end of the series, Kagome even calls him Big Brother (お兄さん), to his visible irritation, which indicates that she is now his sister-in-law. His reaction, however, does signify he now tolerates, if not accepts her, even if he will not admit it. The anime makes this a little clearer by having him command Jaken to be silent or be killed when Jaken protests Kagome's address of him in this way. Kohaku Kohakutokagome Kagome has taken care of Kohaku several times throughout the series, despite the fact that he almost killed her on Naraku's orders. She understands that it was not Kohaku's fault, and helped Sango try to get Kohaku to remember his past. In The Final Act, Kohaku became one of Kagome's primary concerns due to him having the final shard of the Shikon Jewel. She tried to save his life, not only because Kikyō said to protect his shard, but because his death would sadden Sango. When Kohaku was saved by Kikyō's light, Kagome was overjoyed to see him alive. He reminds her of Sōta, her younger brother; Sango has also compared the two. Rin KagomeandRin She met Rin in episode 79 of the anime and was surprised when the young girl comes to take Jaken as Kagome thought Sesshōmaru hated humans, a very confusing thought for her. Kagome has met Rin several times, coming to see the little girl has softened the once cold-hearted Sesshōmaru, just like how she helped heal Inuyasha's own wounded heart. At the end of the story, Kagome finds Rin has been living with Kaede for the last three years to learn how to live with humans again, so she can choose to live with humans or resume traveling with Sesshōmaru and Jaken. Naraku Since their first meeting, Kagome hated Naraku for his evil, manipulative nature to the point of trying to kill him and stopping him as much as her companions. For his part, Naraku initially dismissed Kagome's power as Kikyō's reincarnation for most of the series, only worrying about her ability to sense the shards. However, after Kanna's death by Kagome's arrow, being the only member of the Inuyasha's team who was not injured, Naraku started to consider her a nuisance, trying to kill her several times and started to use her as a way of manipulating Inuyasha. By that time, Kagome started to wonder Naraku's real wish, much to the latter's curiosity. Quotes "Sit boy!" ―Kagomesrc ---- "I told you! My name's Kagome! Still... Kikyō, give me your strength." ―Kagome to Inuyasha and herself about her identitysrc ---- "Sesshōmaru couldn't pull it out, right? If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride!" ―Kagome to Inuyasha about Sesshōmaru's charactersrc ---- "Why'd I ever meet him? If I knew it was gonna hurt this much, I wish I'd never laid eyes on him. But I want to see him. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more! It's clear now. I must be in love with him. Before I knew it, I'd grown to love him so much." ―Kagomesrc ---- "But there's another thing I've come to realize, Inuyasha. My meeting you was no coincidence. It's more than that. Deep down you must know that I want you to live. Inuyasha, may I ask you a simple question? Will you let me stay?" ―Kagomesrc ---- "My name is Kagome! I'm not anyone else!" ―Kagome to Tsubaki about her identity.src ---- Kagome: "Inuyasha, tell me. Do you still want to become all-demon?" Inuyasha: "Yeah. Of course I do." Kagome: "You're pretty strong already, don't you think?" Inuyasha: "Be quiet, will ya? I'm going to become a full-fledged demon. I've already made up my mind. So quit bugging me about it, would ya?" Kagome: "I've been thinking. There's nothing wrong with staying the way you are. I mean, why not stay a half-demon? To be honest, I like you just the way you are." ―Kagome telling Inuyasha that there's no need for him to become a full-fledged demonsrc ---- "Inuyasha. We've talked about it before, haven't we? About me staying with you. I know that there's a bond between you and Kikyō and I know I can't ever ask you to forget about her. And yet... I'm going to stand by you, Inuyasha, it's what I know I have to do." ―Kagomesrc ---- "What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Inuyasha can never forget Kikyō and even though I can accept this rationally, I always feel pain and bitterness in my heart. But I still love him, so there's nothing I could do." ―Kagome to the Infant about her heart's darkest partsrc ---- "Lady Hitomiko is right. If I truly want to save her, I must know who I really am first." ―Kagome to herself about Hitomiko's requestsrc ---- "Naraku, what were you trying to accomplish? You've always done the same thing while fighting us. You deceived Kikyō and Inuyasha into killing each other, forced the siblings Sango and Kohaku to fight, and used Miroku and Sango's feelings of love against them. But why? Is that what you truly wanted?... You could never have done these things without understanding the human heart. You always sneer at our ties of friendship and love and you try to tear them apart because of you know how important such bonds are... Nothing will ever satisfy you because the Shikon Jewel didn't grant your real wish... You're hesitating, aren't you? You may have a complete Shikon Jewel but you haven't fully absorbed it yet. You know that when you do, you'll turn into a monster; in body and heart." ―Kagome to Naraku about his true wishsrc ---- "Just like Kikyō. She wished to see Inuyasha again. And even Naraku. I'm sure his wish was a modest one, too. What they didn't know was that the Shikon Jewel never grants your real wish... Is the one and only correct wish? The one and only correct wish. I just figured it out. I understand now... If Inuyasha hadn't come, I would have given in my fear of the darkness and would never have found the correct answer. But now, with Inuyasha my my side, I am not afraid anymore. Shikon Jewel, disappear! Forever!" ―Kagome to herself and the Sacred Jewel about the correct wishsrc Trivia While Kagome's given name is only written in hiragana as かごめ, based off the stated meaning presented in the series, it is almost certainly derived from the kanji 籠目, (lit. "basket eye"), which refers to a "kagome lattice" (an arrangement of interlaced lath triangles whereat each point two laths cross has four neighboring points) and a kind of lattice-style woven basket used as a birdcage, a nod to the children's game, "kagome kagome" (かごめかごめ), similar to Blind man's buff, which refers to a 'bird' trapped in a cage. This a metaphor for the fact that for most of her life, the full extent of Kagome's spiritual powers were sealed away at birth by Magatsuhi, the evil incarnation within the Shikon Jewel, and her future capacity to know where her "target" is. According to the anime, Kagome's mother named her "Kagome" as in a 'kagome mon' (籠目紋), a Star of David-like crest that appears at the intersection of patterns throughout a kagome lattice. Her full name, which uses the characters for "evening" and a star shape, could plausibly be interpreted as "Evening Star", i.e. the planet Venus. In the Latin American Spanish dub25 and the European26 and Brazilian Portuguese27 dubs, Kagome's name was changed to Aome25 and Agome,2627 respectively, due to Kagome sounding too similar to the expletive verb "cagar," which means "to defecate" in both languages,2829 though her name was left unchanged in the Castilian (European) Spanish dub.30 In the Filipino Dub, the subjugation chant or spell "Sit!" is called "Dapa!" meaning "Flounder!" According to Rumiko Takahashi, in the end, Kagome's spiritual power was stronger than Kikyō's; albeit, most of Kagome's powers are currently undeveloped.31 Kagome has a weakness for anything cute, whether a demon or otherwise, which has been shown in both the anime and manga. Despite having stated in Movie 3 that she hates to fight, she would never leave Inuyasha to fight alone. Inuyasha-Kagome- -manga-artbook-covers-inuyasha-and-ranma-1-2-27904834-1023-1200 Kagome, as she appears in the manga. Both Kagome's and Kikyō's looks are based on a previous character of Takahashi's, Mana, from Mermaid Saga Slight differences are present between Kagome's physical appearance in the manga as opposed to the anime. Namely, Kagome physically resembled Kikyō more so in the manage than in the anime. Also her eyes are normally colored blue-grey in the manga, while in the anime they are brown. She often wore her high school uniform. In the guidebook book for the InuYasha series - InuYasha: Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, Rumiko Takahashi explains that Kagome wore her high school uniform because she enjoyed the latest style. Apart from that, her high school uniform was easy to wash.32 In the Final Act's first theme song, the ending shows Inuyasha and Kagome with the Red string of fate attached to their pinky since they are destined to meet. In the Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger/pinky finger. She, Shippō, Miroku, Tessaiga, and Inuyasha make a cameo appearance in Ranma ½ OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane Tendo's nightmares, her body is seen, but only her back is facing the viewer. She is recognized by her green school uniform. She is seen to Akane's right.33 Kagome possess similar traits with Akane Tendo from the Ranma ½. Her physical appearance is also similar to Akari Unryu from the same show. In the latest and newest OVA in Urusei Yatsura (for celebrating It's a Rumic World 30th anniversary), during Summer Festival Lum and Ataru Moroboshi appear to enjoy the fireworks. Soon, Ataru starts behaving perverted towards young ladies who also participate the Summer Festival. Kagome is the one of them, wearing her yukata and keeping her distance from Ataru.34 In the series of The Holy Pearl, a character for which Kagome serves as inspiration is named Ding Yao. Her Japanese voice actor, Satsuki Yukino, later voiced Rinne Rokudō's grandmother Tamako from Rin-ne, which is another Takasahi's work. In the Live Action Play where she was portrayed by Erika Mabuchi, she had short hair and wore a yellow school uniform. Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Cartoon characters